Wyspy Cienia
275px|right Kraina znana teraz jako była niegdyś pięknym miejscem, ale została zniszczona przez katastrofę. Czarna Mgła stale spowija wyspy, a sam teren jest spaczony i zepsuty przez złowrogą magię. Istoty żywe, które zawitają na Wyspy Cienia, są pozbawiane siły życiowej, co z kolei przyciąga nienasycone i drapieżne duchy zmarłych. Ci, którzy zginą w odmętach Czarnej Mgły, są skazani na wieczne potępienie w tej przeklętej krainie. Co gorsze, moc Wysp Cienia rośnie z każdym rokiem, przez co nieumarli sięgają coraz dalej i zagrażają wszystkim duszom na . __TOC__ Opis right|250px Niewiele wiadomo na temat tajemniczych Wysp Cienia. Wiecznie gęsta, nienaturalna mgła zasłania widok na tę krainę z zewnątrz. Uważa się, że wyspy są domem dla niezliczonych form nieumarłych, lecz nikt nie chce bardziej ich zbadać z obawy o nieznane niebezpieczeństwa. Rok po powstaniu Ligi, przywoływacze zostali wysłani do zbadania niewielkiej części wyspy, aby później stworzyć Twisted Treeline. Większa część historii Shadow Isles pochodzi od dwóch tajemniczych ołtarzy znajdujących się w Twisted Treeline, które opowiadają część swoich opowieści po przejęciu ich przez bohaterów League of Legends z tej krainy. Czarna Mgła center|500px Historia Początek Spaczenia right|275px Nim Shadow Isles stały się krainą umarłych, wyspy te wprost tętniły życiem i pięknem przyrody. W tym względzie szczególnie wyróżniał się rosnący na wyspie święty gaj – był to prawdziwy raj, pełen strzelistych drzew i niezliczonych gatunków istot, zarówno zwierząt, jak i duchów. Gdy król Shadow Isles nakazał swym czarnoksiężnikom złamać barierę dzielącą życie od śmierci, las stał się dla magów źródłem mocy. Czarodziejski rytuał zakłócił odwieczny krąg życia, wyzwalając tym samym moce, nad którymi nie sposób było zapanować. Shadow Isles zostały pozbawione wszelkiego życia – potężne drzewa uschły, ludzie przekształcili się w groteskowe cienie, a leśne duchy stały się strzępkami dawnych siebie. , najsilniejszy spośród duchów świętego lasu, z przerażeniem obserwował jak szybko naokoło usychało i umierało. Ze wszystkich sił starał się naprawić zadaną przyrodzie ranę, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać zniszczenia, którego źródłem była ludzka głupota. W miarę jak upiorne moce starały się przezwyciężyć wielkiego ducha, podjął się on ostatniej, desperackiej próby ocalenia krainy. Maokai ukrył się w pradawnym dębie, stanowiącym centrum duchowej potęgi lasu, a następnie zebrał w drzewie całą esencję mocy wysp, chroniąc ją przed ożywieńczym spaczeniem, pożerającym wszystko, co tylko znalazło się w zasięgu. Wzmocniony niezmierzoną czarodziejską mocą Maokai nie dał się pochłonąć, choć nie udało mu się też wyjść z opresji bez szwanku. Przepełniony mocami życia i śmierci Maokai na stałe złączył się z pradawnym dębem, stając się wynaturzeniem. Przez całe wieki cierpienie i ból były jego jedynymi towarzyszami. Jego konary uginały się z żalu, gdy opłakiwał śmierć wszystkiego, co kochał, a jego korzenie przebijały powłokę ziemi, gdy szalał w gniewu na myśl o czarnoksiężnikach, którzy zniszczyli jego dom. Na szczęście nie wszystko było stracone. Maokai zabezpieczył ostatnią iskierkę życia, jaka pozostała na Shadow Isles, a wraz z nią zapewnił też nadzieję, że być może kiedyś do krainy tej powróci życie. Przechowywana przez Maokaiego energia życia zaczęła ściągać udręczone duchy tak, jak płomień ściąga ćmy. Duch strzegł zalążka życia przez bezwzględnymi nieumarłymi, lecz Maokai wiedział, że nie zdoła wiecznie stawiać im czoła. Musiał uciec z krainy śmierci, w jaką zmienił się jego dom, dlatego postanowił rzucić się w morze i powierzyć swój los naturze, w nadziei, że ta powiedzie go do krainy żywych. Wierzył, że znajdzie tam sposób, by pozbyć się sił nieumarłych i przywrócić życie na Shadow Isles. Pieśń Rekwiem left|275px Nawet jako chłopiec, był dziwny. Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że kryło się w nim coś mrocznego. Często trzymał się cieni i odrzucał towarzystwo innych osób. Zakradał się na pogrzeby nieznajomych i przemawiał do ich nagrobków. Szukał zwłok zwierząt, by je zachować i utrwalić, co stworzyło ponurą kolekcję straszliwej sztuki. Karthus zgłosił się do pomocy chorym i umierającym, ale nie z zamiarem wsparcia, lecz by z bliska oglądać śmierć tych, którym nie da się pomóc. Ostatecznie posunął się do upozorowania własnej śmierci, by móc z ukrycia obserwować własny pogrzeb z niezwykłą fascynacją. Gdy inni ludzie dowiedzieli się, co zrobił, byli tak zszokowani i zaniepokojeni, że w pewnym sensie Karthus naprawdę stał się dla nich martwy. Został całkowicie odrzucony przez żywych. Odosobnienie tylko przysłużyło się jego obsesji. Karthus jeszcze bardziej poświęcił się swoim badaniom na temat śmierci i zafascynował się legendami na temat Shadow Isles. Według nich, zjawy zmarłych kontynuowały tam życie po śmierci. Opętany tymi opowieściami Karthus wiedział, że musi sam przekonać się o ich prawdziwości. Po dotarciu na te przerażające wyspy, Karthus rozpoczął wędrówkę przez mgłę, zachwycając się dziwacznym pięknem tego miejsca. Czuł się tak, jakby wreszcie znalazł się w domu. Od zawsze chciał uchwycić moment śmierci, gdy życie opuszczało ciało i w jednej chwili osiągało znaczenie. Karthus zauważył, że życie po śmierci jest właśnie jak ta chwila zachowana na zawsze. Wtedy właśnie odkrył swoje przeznaczenie – przejść na drugą stronę i na zawsze porzucić świat żywych. Tego dnia, coś przebudziło się na Shadow Isles, gdy Karthus zrobił coś, czego nie zrobiła żadna inna istota: z własnej woli porzucił własne życie i stał się nieumarłym. Gdy powrócił do świata, Karthus był wcieleniem swojej obsesji. Jako nieśmiertelny Licz trzymający klucze do życia i śmierci, chce całemu światu zaśpiewać swoje rekwiem. Reinkarnacja right|275px Praca grabarzy jest ważna dla istot żywych, ale bezcenna na Shadow Isles. Istnieje tam wiele odcieni śmierci, a każdy z nich spotyka się ze zrozumieniem, a nie strachem czy obrzydzeniem. Z jednego stanu w drugi można przejść tylko z magiczną pomocą profesjonalisty. Pod koniec pierwszej Rune Wars, pracował jako grabarz. Jego rodzina zarządzała należącym do niej Final Rest Memorial, jednym z najstarszych cmentarzy w Valoran. Łopata, której używał, była przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. Każdy grabarz nauczał syna, że towarzyszą jej duchy ich przodków, które będą chronić go podczas samotnych nocy spędzonych pośród nagrobków. Ku swojemu smutkowi, Yorick zginął bezpotomnie, sprawiając, że dumny ród Morich wygasł. Jego ciało spoczęło z łopatą w rodzinnym mauzoleum, a Final Rest Memorial wkrótce podupadł. Śmierć nie była jednak końcem, którego oczekiwał Yorick. Yorick pojawił się na nawiedzonych brzegach Shadow Isles – nie do końca martwy, ale stanowczo nie żywy, trzymając kurczowo swoją ukochaną łopatę. Szybko odkrył, że może być przewoźnikiem dla nieumarłych mieszkańców Isles, pomagając im wspiąć się w hierarchii śmierci. Okazało się to przekleństwem, gdyż grabarz musi 'zakopać swoją normę' zanim sam znajdzie się wyżej, a przynajmniej tak mówi legenda. Nikt nie wie, jaka jest jego 'norma'. Yorick kopał bez ustanku, na próżno czekając, aż zostanie uwolniony od swego brzemienia. Kiedy dekady przerodziły się w wieki, wstyd stał się nie do zniesienia. Wrócił do Valoran, by znaleźć swoje zwłoki, przekonany, że może być z nim pochowane jego zbawienie. Kiedy tu dotarł, nie znalazł ani śladu ani po mauzoleum, ani cmentarzu. Prawie utracił nadzieję, ale odkrył League of Legends, w której upatruje nadziei na uwiecznienie swego rodu, o którym pozwolił, by zapomniano. Łowca Dusz left|275px Niewiele wiadomo na temat przeszłości Strażnika Łańcuchów, a wiele szczegółów istnieje tylko w rymowankach i opowieściach. Opisują one sadystycznego nadzorcę więzienia, który żył wiele wieków temu i lubował się w torturowaniu więźniów. Cierpliwy i brutalny, korzystał z wielu metod, by doprowadzić swoje ofiary do szaleństwa, nim ich ciała się poddały. Łańcuchy były jego ulubionym narzędziem tortur, a ich szczęk zwiastował nadejście nadzorcy oraz agonię wybranej ofiary. Jego okrutne rządy trwały długo, dopóki więźniom nie udało się uciec podczas zamieszek. Obezwładnili go i, bez żadnych ceremonii i współczucia, powiesili na jego własnych łańcuchach. I tak oto zaczęło się nieżycie straszliwego widma znanego jako – a przynajmniej tak mówią legendy. Teraz Thresh wędruje po świecie, pozostawiając po sobie strach i rozpacz. Jednakże, jego złowieszcze działanie ma cel, a dusze zwykłych śmiertelników nie wystarczą. Poszukuje silniejszych dusz. Dopiero wtedy, gdy złamie ducha najpotężniejszych wojowników Valoranu zdobędzie to, czego potrzebuje. Pajęcza Kapłanka right|275px jest równie okrutna, co elegancka. Charyzmą i wdziękiem zwabia w sieć swych intryg zarówno niewinnych, jak i przebiegłych. Choć jej ofiarom zdarza się poznać jej prawdziwe zamiary, żadna z nich nie żyła na tyle długo, by wyjawić mroczne sekrety, jakie skrywa. W mrocznych salach, ukryta przed wzrokiem gawiedzi, Elise głosiła słowa owianego legendą . Jej fanatyczni zwolennicy łaknęli boskiej łaski, wierząc, że to właśnie jego błogosławieństwo jest źródłem mocy i życiowej energii Elise. Ogłaszając, iż zamierza poprowadzić pielgrzymkę do świątyni pajęczego boga, Elise wybrała na towarzyszy podróży swych najwierniejszych uczniów. Podczas niebezpiecznej wyprawy przez morze, ogarnięci ekstazą wybrańcy wykazali się ślepym posłuszeństwem. Gdy dotarli do celu – tajemniczych Shadow Isles – Elise powiodła ich do pokrytych pajęczynami jaskiń. Członkowie grupy, spodziewając się ujrzeć świątynię, spojrzeli na swą kapłankę z zakłopotaniem. Ta obróciła się w stronę wyznawców i podniosła w triumfalnym geście ramiona, odsłaniając dziwaczne, pajęcze nogi, wyrastające jej z pleców. Na widok jej prawdziwej postaci, wyznawcy Elise rzucili się do ucieczki, ona jednak zdołała ich uwięzić za pomocą magicznych pajęczyn. Widząc, że jej ofiary wpadły w pułapkę, Elise zwróciła się w stronę jaskini, wydając z siebie przeraźliwy pisk. Z ciemności wychynęła olbrzymich rozmiarów nieumarła bestia pająk, wlokąca swój paskudny odwłok na cienkich spiczastych nóżkach. Wyznawcom Elise, pożeranym żywcem przez potwornego pająka, pozostał tylko krzyk. Gdy stwór skończył się posilać, Elise podeszła do niego, pobrała próbkę jego jadu, po czym wypiła tę przedziwną substancję. Natychmiast poczuła, jak całe jej ciało młodnieje. Pokonawszy śmiertelność raz jeszcze, Elise ruszyła na spotkanie z wiernymi. Ci z radością przyjęli wiadomość, iż ich pobratymcy postanowili zostać w świętym domu pajęczego boga. Elise zapewniła swych uczniów, iż niedługo poprowadzi tam kolejną pielgrzymkę. Pajęczy bóg już na nich czekał. Włócznia Zemsty right|275px Kalista jest nieśmiertelnym duchem zemsty i gniewu – odzianym w zbroję koszmarem przywoływanym z Shadow Isles, aby polować na oszustów i zdrajców. Zdradzeni mogą błagać o pomszczenie ich, ale Kalista odpowiada tylko na wezwania tych, których przypadki uzna za godne swoich umiejętności. Biada tym, na których skieruje swój gniew, ponieważ gdy pakt z nią zostanie zawarty, może zakończyć się tylko śmiercią od jej duchowej włóczni. Za życia Kalista była dumnym generałem, siostrzenicą potężnego władcy imperium, którego nazwy nikt już nie pamięta. Kierowała się rygorystycznym kodeksem honorowym i oczekiwała, że inni postępują podobnie, służąc wiernie swojemu królowi i królowej. Jej król miał wielu wrogów i gdy władcy podbitego kraju wysłali zabójcę, aby go zamordował, tylko szybkie ramię Kalisty uchroniło władcę przed katastrofą. Jednakże ratując króla, zgubiła królową. Ostrze zabójcy było pokryte trucizną i po odbiciu ciosu trafiło w żonę władcy. Wezwano najznamienitszych kapłanów, chirurgów i czarodziei, ale nikomu nie udało się usunąć trucizny. Nawet magia, która mogła tylko spowolnić jej działanie. Pogrążony w smutku król wysłał Kalistę na poszukiwanie lekarstwa. Zanim wyruszyła, rozkazała Hecarimowi z Żelaznego Zakonu zastąpienie jej u boku króla. Niechętnie przyjął to zadanie, rozgoryczony, że nie może do niej dołączyć. Kalista podróżowała po świecie, szukając lekarstwa u uczonych, pustelników i mistyków, ale nie odniosła sukcesu. W końcu dowiedziała się o legendarnej wyspie znajdującej się poza zasięgiem wzroku śmiertelników, na której podobno znajduje się źródło wiecznego życia – Blessed Isles – i wyruszyła w jej kierunku. Mieszkańcy wyspy wiedzieli o jej wyprawie i, widząc szlachetność jej zamiarów, pozwolili jej przybić do brzegu. Kalista błagała ich o uzdrowienie królowej. Mistrz zakonu rozkazał jej przywieźć królową na wyspę, aby mogli oczyścić ciało chorej z trucizny. Wsiadając na statek, Kalista poznała magiczne słowa, które miały umożliwić jej przebicie uroków chroniących wyspę, ale ostrzeżono ją, aby nie dzieliła się tą wiedzą. Wróciła do domu, ale przybyła za późno – królowa nie żyła. Król popadł w szaleństwo i zamknął się w wieży z gnijącymi zwłokami żony. Gdy dowiedział się o powrocie Kalisty, rozkazał jej wyjawić, czego się dowiedziała. Z ciężkim sercem, ponieważ nigdy nie sprzeniewierzyła się mu, Kalista odmówiła, mając w pamięci ostrzeżenie i wiedząc, że nie było sensu przywożenia zwłok na wyspę. Król oskarżył ją o zdradę i uwięził, aż nie ustąpi. Kalista pozostała tam, dopóki Hecarim nie przekonał jej, by podzieliła się swoją wiedzą z królem. Namówił ją, twierdząc, że król zazna spokoju, gdy posiądzie tę tajemnicę, odzyska żonę lub pogodzi się z jej stratą i pochowa ciało na Blessed Isles. Razem mogli ulżyć cierpieniu władcy i sprowadzić go bez żadnej krzywdy. Kalista niechętnie się zgodziła, ponieważ coś wzbudziło jej niepokój w zachowaniu Hecarima. I tak oto król wyruszył na Blessed Isles flotą swoich najszybszych statków. Kalista wypowiedziała magiczne słowa, aby przebić zasłonę otaczającą cel podróży i król krzyknął, gdy zobaczył lśniące wybrzeże. Król wyruszył do odległego białego miasta mieszczącego się w centrum wyspy, gdzie spotkał się z mistrzem strażników wyspy. Król rozkazał mu przywrócenie swojej żony do życia, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że sprzeciwianie się śmierci kłóci się z naturalnym porządkiem świata. Władca wpadł w szał i rozkazał Kaliście zabicie strażnika. Kalista odmówiła i przypomniała mu, jak wspaniałym człowiekiem był niegdyś. Król jednak nie słuchał. Ponownie rozkazał jej zabicie strażnika. Kalista wezwała Hecarima, aby stanął u jej boku, ale on postanowił zrealizować swój odwieczny plan zastąpienia Kalisty ulubienicy króla. Podszedł do niej, jakby zamierzał stanąć u jej boku, a następnie wbił włócznię w jej plecy w potwornym akcie zdrady. Żelazny Zakon dołączył do niego w zdradzie, wbijając kolejne włócznie w ciało Kalisty. Wywiązała się okrutna walka, podczas której wierni Kaliście walczyli przeciwko Hecarimowi i jego rycerzom. Pomimo odwagi i umiejętności było ich zbyt mało i ludzie Hecarima wybili wszystkich. Gdy życie opuszczało Kalistę i obserwowała masakrę swoich ludzi, swym ostatnim tchnieniem przysięgła zemstę tym, którzy ją zdradzili. Gdy ponownie otworzyła oczy, przepełniała je mroczna moc niezwykłej magii. Blessed Isles zostały wypaczone i stały się parodią życia i piękna, mroczne miejsce zamieszkałe przez duchy skazane przez wieczność na koszmar nieśmierci. Nie wiedziała, jak do tego doszło. Nawet gdy trzymała się ostatnich wspomnień o zdradzie, powoli zniknęły, a jedyne, co pozostało, to żądza zemsty. Żądza, którą może ugasić tylko krew zdrajców. Pierwszy promyk słońca po Harrowing Choć Czarna Mgła już zanika a dusze przez nią pożarte wkrótce zapomną o swojej przeszłości, zagrożenie jakie ze sobą niesie nie zostanie zapomniane. Ci, którzy przetrwali, zastanawiają się teraz gdzie Harrowing uderzy następnym razem i co gorsza, czy ktokolwiek to przeżyje. center|600px I'' – '''1 rok. Bitwa w Cieśninie Noży. Armada z Błędnych Wód, pod dowództwem i kapitana , natrafia na Czarną Mgłę. Poniesiono poważne straty w ludziach. Flota rozproszyła się. '''''II – 1 rok. Zatopiona kotwica. Gaśnie jeden element Harrowing. Pojawiają się zgłoszenia o odzianej w zardzewiały strój do nurkowania. III – 1 rok. Rzeź w Zatoce Przemytnika. Nikt nie przeżył. IV – 3 lata. Bitwa Węża. Lewiatan ziejący błękitnym ogniem zostaje przywołany na powierzchnię przez zaklinacza. Ma zniszczyć Harrowing. Czarna Mgła zostaje rozwiana, zanim dociera do Błędnych Wód, ale gigant z otchłani ginie. V'' – '''9 lat. Nadchodzi cień. Czarna Mgła pokonuje siły obronne Południowej Latarni i znika w morskiej otchłani. Światło latarni gaśnie w Błędnych Wodach. '''''VI – 14 lat. Dzikie Łowy. przywołuje upiora i zrównuje z ziemią port Szarego Wybrzeża. Pomimo oporu zakotwiczonej tam floty rybackiej, wszyscy giną. Do dziś nikt nie ma odwagi zamieszkać na Szarym Wybrzeżu. VII – 21 lat. Śmierć Zdobywcy. Potężny galeon o nazwie Zdobywca oraz 30 okrętów wojennych padają ofiarą mrocznej głębi. Niektórzy twierdzą, że widzieli Zdobywcę płynącego wśród Czarnej Mgły podczas kolejnego Harrowing. VIII – 32 lata. Bitwa pod Portem Rozpaczy. Upiorny dokonał rzezi w noc Harrowing. Port Rozpaczy zniknął w ciemnościach. Podobno upiory nawiedzają teraz jego puste ulice. IX – 17 lat. Karmazynowa Armada. Noxiańskia flota wojenna pada ofiarą Czarnej Mgły. Znika ponad 30 okrętów. Nikt nie przeżył. X'' – '''37 lat. Burza. Fregata Zmory Dawcy Światła zatonęła w morzu podczas ucieczki przed Czarną Mgłą. '''''XI – 49 lat. Całun. Prawie pół wieku temu stanowił granicę wszelkich znanych Harrowing. XII – 33 lata. Kwiat Ionii. Nieznanych rozmiarów flota z Ionii padła ofiarą Harrowing. Skórki Shadow Isles Przebudzenie Shadow Isles po setkach lat uśpienia, wskrzesiło hordy dawno zapomnianych koszmarów. Żywe tylko w starożytnych legendach i bajdurzeniach szaleńców, to tajemnicze królestwo jest symbolem tego wszystkiego, co może czaić się w ciemności. Ciekawostki *Bohaterowie Wysp Cienia reprezentują siedem grzechów głównych. *Przed wydaniem , Twisted Treeline był ostatnim żyjącym lasem w Zaun. *Prawdopodobnie tutaj powstał słynny zespół heavy-metalowy 20px Pentakill. *Cytat zachodniego ołtarza: "Pamiętaj, kim kiedyś byłeś, Hecarimie." sugeruje, że był kiedyś człowiekiem żyjącym na Wyspach Cienia przed katastrofą. **Jednakże wraz z aktualizacją fabuły bohaterów Wysp Cienia, otrzymał nową historię i cytat jest nieco przestarzały. *Ołtarze opowiadają o kilku ciekawostkach dotyczący : **Cytaty ołtarzy: "Służę z ochotą, Mordekaiserze." i "Służę ci, bo muszę, Mordekaiserze." sugerują, że ma przydzieloną rangę na Wyspach Cienia, może też mieć odniesienie do jego starej historii, kiedy zostaje określony jako generał. **Cytat zachodniego ołtarza: "Czy również jesteś więźniem, Mordekaiserze?" prawdopodobnie oznacza, że został przymusem włączony do Wysp Cienia i wykonuje swoje własne cele, a nie wysp. ***Stary cytat z historii : "Ludzie uważają, że jego zbroja go chroni, ale obawiam się, że, przynajmniej chwilowo, chroni ona nas." może potwierdzać cytat ołtarza, odnosząc się do zbroi jako więzienia. **Cytat zachodniego ołtarza dla : "Nie można ufać Mordekaiserowi, Hecarimie." sugeruje, że walczy o Wyspy Cienia, a ma cele niezwiązane z korzyściami dla wysp, tylko dla siebie. ***Jednakże wszystkie te cytaty odnoszą się do starych historii bohaterów i mogą już nie być aktualne. * obecnie maszeruje przez Valoran w imieniu Wysp Cienia. * i są bohaterami z owej krainy nie mającymi unikalnych wypowiedzi ołtarzy w Twisted Treeline. ** i powstali po zrobieniu tej mapy, co wyjaśnia, czemu nie mają tego typu interakcji. *Dawniej z krainą tą powiązani byli też i . Zmieniło się to przy ich przeróbkach. ** była oficjalnym przedstawicielem tej krainy oraz przedstawicielką tamtejszych ludów. ** zebrał z tej krainy srebro; składnik do mikstury która przemieniła go w wilkołaka. Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Powiązani Zobacz także *Wyspy Cienia *Promocja Shadow Isles *Cień i Fortuna cs:Shadow Isles de:Schatteninseln en:Shadow Isles fr:Îles Obscures zh:闇影島 Kategoria:Miejsca